fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mioda
Mioda is the new identity Mondo adopted during Tragedy (2015). Unten and Zerita don't initially recognize Mioda but soon realize Mioda is Mondo after a couple of contextual clues. As the three forgive each other for their past faults, they learn that Doomulus Grime is using a planet destroying drill against Zeon. Description Mioda is a orange skinned human with brown hair. She wears a band around her hair with a couple feathers sticking out. She also wears yellow war paint on her face and has a brown scarf. She has a short black tank top and a brown slit skirt. She wears yellow striped white gauntlets and wears black leather-skin boots. Personality Although she was formerly known as Mondo, she's toned down her arrogance quite a bit and shows that she is actually better than a lot of people, although she still wants to train to become the best. She's come quite a long since her younger days and has finally accepted Unten as the savior of Zeon, even if she feels a little jealous about it. She can crack jokes from time to time as well, although she is a bit more serious than she was when she was a young boy. She has a couple of odd quirks. She openly carries around her bow, arrows, and quiver everywhere, never taking them off. She wants to feel safe and be prepared for anything. She also has become more of a giving person, annually giving up almost all her possessions and money to those less fortunate than her, with the only things being left are her apartment next to Unten and the rest of the Zeon group and her bow and arrows and quivers. She is quick to right her wrongs but some stuff takes her a while to forgive; she was the second person after Unten to forgive Doomulus Grime. She also seems to be able to break the fourth wall. In Summer Dayz, she seems to be talking to nobody when leaving Netnu, but then looks directly at the camera purposefully and taps at it without it be revealed to be a trick of some kind- the first of it's kind in the New Fantendoverse. This is likely a direct reference to Mondo being able to also break the fourth wall in the old Fantendoverse. Appearances ''Tragedy (2015) Mioda makes her debut in Tragedy (2015) as a playable character and as one of the last members of the Zeonian Wilderbeests. Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Mioda appears as a playable character in ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. ''Fantendo Spotlight/Volume 1 Boare: Savior of Xellantran Mioda was meant to appear in this mini-series, although when it will get off hiatus is currently unknown. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Mioda returns to the main Fantendoverse events during ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory: Days of Victory, being located in the Wasteland with the rest of the Zeonian members. She is a playable character in the game as well. ''Just Like Old Friends Mioda appears alongside Zerita in ''Just Like Old Friends, joining Unten, Rachel, and Strafe in getting Kiva back into space to take on Fenrir of the Flame. Powers and Abilities Mioda uses specialized arrows primarily, using a bow to shoot them. Her trademark arrows are known as Light Arrows, which she uses to blast light magic directly at her opponents. These refill through solar charging, allowing her to stock up arrows in the light although at night she has to be more resourceful. She always carries around a quiver, even in public occasions where there would not be suspected to be a attack. She also carries around feathers on her that slow her falling speed and allow her to shoot arrows in mid-air much easier. She also has a special ability called Wilderbeest's Gaze that allows her to slow her perspective and allows her to focus on making good shots. Specific Abilities TBA Forms Hyper Form Mioda Hyper Form Mioda was the full name of Mioda's Hyper Mode form. While it has yet to appear in canon currently, it can be used to increase greatly increase her range and movement capabilities as an archer, as well as increase her power in her arrows as well as allowing her to direct them via whistling. In this super form, Mioda is capable of flight and can fire while mid air, giving her much needed movement abilities. Additionally, her arrows restock instantly through Hyper Energy as opposed to needing a solar charge to reconstruct. The bow, which is named the Midivine, allows Mioda to fire up to seven arrows at a time at a increased range. Additionally, using her eyes and whistling, she is able to guide the arrows while on their path, allowing for impossible trick shots. This form is such an upgrade for Mioda, who can utilize these new abilities flawlessly, that she has a similar problem to Unten in that she never wants to leave the form. This alters her personality a little too, giving her a carefree and arrogant nature, more concerned with leading the pack than actually doing the right thing- almost leaning into character traits she had while she was known as Mondo. In this form, Mioda gains longer hair that she sticks up into a thick pony tail. Her hair gains more ribbons and Hyper Mode orbs dangle off her cloak. She gains a general new outfit that doesn't stray too far away from the outfit she had in Post-Victory works, but features things like a brown leather skirt and frayed edges on her hunter shirt. Relations Unten Mioda still has some jealous feelings about where Unten is, but during Tragedy she was able to make up a lot of the differences she had with Unten and bury the hatchet on a lot of their pettier actions in the past. After Tragedy, these jealous feelings begin to spark up again, considering Unten was unable to save their planet. Zerita Mioda feels the most kinship with Zerita, with the two considering themselves "sisters". Even in her younger days, she felt very close to Zerita and after years in self-imposed exile, she is very excited to spend time with her "sister" again in Tragedy. After Zeon blew up, the two missed each other dearly and were able to reunite in Victory. Mioda becomes more open about her feelings towards Unten and others post-Victory to Zerita, who acts as someone Mioda can safely vent to. Queen Pixella Doomulus Grime The Darkness Boare Kurafeza The two dated when Kurafeza was still a part of the Zeonian Wilderbeests, but broke up after Kurafeza decided to leave Zeon to take on the Doomuli head-on with Kiva Glaive. They still have a friendly relationship. Gallery Mioda.png|Mioda in Tragedy (2015) MiodaVictory.png|Mioda in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory MiodaPostVictory.png|Mioda in Post-Victory appearances. MiodaPostVictoryAltColors.png|Alt color scheme for Post-Victory outfit Trivia *The inspiration for Mondo to become Mioda was based off the "Quiet is Chico" theory from MSGV. *Mioda's catchphrase is "Mondo Cool!", which is the only reference to her old life that she wants to make, mostly because she finds the catchphrase hilarious. She picked it up when Nycho Invalidez, Unten, and Obena were watching Dragon Ball Z together. }} Category:Transgender Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Females Category:Alive Category:That One Category With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish To Remember Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Zeonian Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:World Tournament Category:Summer Dayz